Coming to terms
by angrybridesaber
Summary: Sawada Tsunako has accepted that she will become a mafia boss, but she has a lot to learn about the underworld. The deadline to prove herself worthy of her position is right around the corner. Events after "An ordinary life of a female mafioso." Female Tsuna. Two-shot. Hibari/Tsuna, Yamamoto/Gokudera, Dino/Bianchi
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

This is the first of a couple of short stories that will connect to the second part of "An ordinary day'. I want to put a warning that this will be a real mafia story, and I would be touching on mature topics that many may find objectionable. I will stay within the Reborn's world rules as much as possible, but it is meant to be a more realistic take. This is a two part, the next one is almost done.

This is an introduction to the world the main character would be forced into. If you haven't read "An ordinary day", you may not understand what it's going on, or may think I got facts of the manga wrong. That is not necessarily the case. I'm using the manga as a blue print, and I'm changing as I see fit. Also, I will be including topics that took forever to introduced in the manga, so if you haven't finish reading it, there will be spoilers.

There are three main couples: Tsuna/Hibari, Yamamoto/Gokudera, Bianchi/Dino. A one shot about the relationship between Hibari and Tsuna is coming soon. I added I-pin without an introduction because I really don't think is needed if you read Reborn.

Reborn does not belong to me, neither are any of the mangas and anime I mention in the story.

xXx

When Tsunako Sawada was a little girl, she fancied the idea that she wanted to be a Yakuza boss and wished she could be like one of her favorite manga characters. The main protagonist of the story was the granddaughter of a Yakuza boss, and she was also a teacher that helped hooligan students to become productive members of society. The main grab for the girl was not only being part of the Yakuza, but to be as strong, courageous and determined as the main character.

That manga had been a precious treasure for someone who completely lacked those characteristics. She had been dealing with bullying daily, and she lacked the strength, courage or determination to stand up for herself.

The girl wonders how different her life would have turned out, if she would have ever had a teacher like Yamaguchi-sensei? Why couldn't there be someone that would stand up for her, that would believe in her? Even if she was considered a loser, deep down she had always wanted to change her life around, to be a better person, to be a better daughter.

Hooray, hooray, she got her wish. She will be joining a criminal organization which was more back up than she ever imagined. She now had strength, still working on the courage part, but her determination was burning bright like a flame. She also got a teacher that was pushing her to become a better person.

In retrospect, she should have been more specific with her wish.

It has been two years since Reborn had come into her life. Two crazy wild years surrounded with crazy people, unreal adventures, and many hardships.

The last two years had been a real test on her resolve.

She was to be a mafia boss, a real mafia boss in charge of a criminal empire. The Vongola family had been the number one, most powerful and richest mafia family in Italy for many generations, and their influence was also present around the world.

But that influence was in jeopardy now, and it was going to be left up to her to ensure the future glory of the family.

There was one tinny problem though. A very simple, but oh so important problem that was making it very difficult for her to achieve that goal. Tsunako Sawada had not been raised in a mafia family.

She was a powerless school girl, that had lived her entire life in a small town surrounded by forests, in a remote Japanese prefecture that didn't even had access to the main train.

How was she going to achieve something as grandioso as inheriting the title of capo di tutti capi? Or the boss of all bosses? Better yet, how did she end up stuck with that responsibility in the first place?

Tsunako had to learn more about her bloodline's history to find out.

X

Many, many years ago, Giotto Vongola the first official boss of the Vongola family, was betrayed by his own mist guardian. Because of that incident, and his disillusion with the direction the family was about to take, he decided to retire.

His water guardian had been a Japanese man, who would always speak very fondly of his native land. Giotto became very curios of the land of the rising sun, and when he finally visited Japan, he fell in love with the country and never left.

He didn't just cast away his Italian country, but his heritage and family name. He married a Japanese woman, and changed his name to Ieyasu Sawada.

The years went by, and Giotto's family line prospered peaceful in Japan, removed from the main branch in Italy.

But with time comes change, and not always for the best.

After his death, his family was unable to protect themselves from the power of the Vongola. Any children that were capable of using the dying will flame were taken against their will to Italy. Eventually the Sawada family was reduced in numbers, many decided that it was pointless to raise a family and have children only to lose them because of some random genetic trait.

By the time Iemitsu was born, there was only a handful of individuals who bore the Sawada family name. When Tsunako was born, the only Sawada's left were her father, grandparents, her mother and herself. By the time she was a toddler, her grandparents had passed leaving only her small family as the remaining members bearing the Sawada name, and herself as the last candidate.

Tsunako found that story to be extremely depressing, and just another reason to hate the Vongola even more. But it wasn't over, there were many more tragedies to come. Within those two years, she read volumes and volumes on the history of the Vongola, but it was the most recent chapters that had almost destroyed the family.

They called it the cradle affair. The largest coup detat in the Vongola family history.

Timoteo Vongola had four Children. Enrico, Federico, Massimo and Xanxus. Of those children, Enrico had been chosen by his father and the advisor to take over after his father. There was one group that disagreed with this decision, because this was the mafia and there were always disagreements in the way power was handed down.

The Vongola high council had twenty-one members. Seven non-family members that worked for the main family, seven upper echelon that could trace their Vongola lineage back generations, and the last seven were representatives of the mafia families the Vongola had under its protection. It was done this way to give everyone a fair chance.

The majority wanted Enrico, the loud minority wanted Xanxus, and were campaigning to make this happen.

Xanxus felt empowered knowing that he had a group of followers. His conceit grew, his prideful behavior was getting out of control, and he became obsessed with taking the right to rule from his older brother.

When he was fifteen years old, Xanxus went to Japan with his father. It was then that he met the outside advisor's family. He had never known that his father had such a soft spot for Iemitsu, let alone that he was so besotted with the man's daughter. Experiencing such loving home, and seeing the affection given to the little girl enraged him. He grew up poor, living in squalor and having to endure beatings just to be able to eat. This family, this girl, their way of living, he both envied and hated.

Tsunako was a curious little girl, and had been fascinated with the older boy. She was also very trusting, so she saw no problem hanging all over him and sitting on his lap to show him her stuffed doll and talking gibberish like any four-year-old would.

Xanxus, hated her, he had only meet her, but he hated her. In his anger, he put his hands around her little neck and without thinking of the consequences, he squeezed it gently but with enough pressure to cause pain. The effect was immediate, in her moment of need, her flame flared up in rejection of his touch. Xanxus had been so shocked, that he dropped her to get away from her. When the adults came to find out what was wrong, they saw the little girl crying on the floor, her little forehead adorned with a bright flame.

Xanxus did not know or care what happened after that, but he started to wonder, what else was his father hiding. His paranoia drove him to sneak into his father's room, were he found and read the old man's diary.

He was adopted.

He had no Vongola blood, and as such, he had no legal claim to ever be accepted as the next boss. It also meant that the Vongola sky ring, the ring that was passed down to every boss, the symbol everyone associated with being the boss, would reject him.

He was nothing.

The Ninth had never intended for him to become a successor, he had been lied to and betrayed. He was enraged that people inferior to him had more claim than he ever did. He realized with utter disgust that even that Japanese girl could be considered as a successor.

He was furious and blinded with rage. If having the right blood was all that was needed to have the power and praised that he craved, he would spill that blood into the gutters where he had come from.

Half a year later, he exacted his revenge against the Vongola.

Over a hundred-people died that day. Anyone that had a claim, anyone that could give birth to someone with a claim, and the many soldiers that tried to protect the family. Everyone died because of one teenager's jealous wrath.

The massacre ended when Timoteo defeated his son. Yet he couldn't kill him, even after everything he had done, he still loved him, and actually felt that his inaction pushed the boy to do what he did. Using a secret technique passed down from the First boss, he trapped his son in a frozen prison.

In the lowest level of the Vongola castle, secret from everyone but a handful of people; Xanxus is still sleeping in his frozen cage, unchanged in appearance, and most likely, still full of hate.

The only successors that survived were Tsunako since she was in Japan, and Fuuta because no one knew that he was also Iemitsu's son. Tsunako doesn't remember that incident, and she is glad that she doesn't. For the first time in her life, she had come to truly hate someone, it was better that she couldn't put a face to the source of that hate.

As the future boss, Tsunako would be responsible for taking over the sins of the family. She had to come to terms that once she takes over, he would be another burden added to her already heavy load.

X

It wasn't just the Vongola's history that she had to learn. As the next boss, Tsunako had also inherited a position at the High Table.

The High Table was to her something like the SEELE organization from Evangelion. A group of powerful people that got together to discuss ways to manipulate forces of power and to control the world. In this instance, it was the most influential criminal bosses from all over the globe.

There were twenty seats at the table, one for each major organization from each area of the planet. While the areas stayed the same, the seats were not exclusive, and only the most powerful family per area were allowed to join. The Vongola had been the representatives of the Italian mafia since the allies defeated the fascist government in WWII. But at this moment, that seat was in real danger of being contested by the Vongola's new number one rival, the 'Ndràngheta.

Reborn had made it very clear that the Vongola, and by extension the Cavallone, did not get directly involved with drugs or sex trafficking. But they allowed it to happen, and by doing so, other families were reaping the rewards. That's how the 'Ndràngheta had expanded beyond Calabria and had finally gone global, becoming the second most powerful and richest family in Italy.

Tsunako had to read dossiers full of information on each family that currently held a place at the High Table. The way they were structured, the names of the most important members, their activities, customs, tattoos and their Modus operandi.

Tsunako couldn't name the last three Japanese prime ministers before Abe, but she knew the names of all the bosses at the high table, and could recognize them by looks. That was on top of memorizing the allies and enemies of the Vongola in Italy.

After the cradle affair, there was a lot of finger pointing and accusations of who to blame. Everyone was panicking at the fact that the only eligible candidate left was a Japanese girl that had not been raised in the mafia world, an outsider that would stand at the High Table. The council was split on how to handle the situation, and the stress affected Timoteo greatly; his health deteriorated, and the council's influence grew.

The fractioning of the family had obviously not gone unnoticed, and many at the High Table were starting to question Timoteo's authority. They made it very clear, if the Tenth boss of the Vongola was found lacking, they would lose their seat at the table.

X

One of the best qualities looked for in any boss was their strategy and skill in combat.

After Tsunako left the hospital, it took her body a good month or so of rehabilitation to be considered safe to continue regular training. But as soon as Shamal gave Reborn the ok, the baby went full Spartan.

Running every day, weights to build her muscles, endurance for stamina, acrobatics for flexibility. But the baby realized that there was something missing. She needed her own fighting style. Every Vongola boss had one and they also wielded unique weapons. Reborn wanted the same for his student.

The baby had come to realize that he could use her obsession with Japanese media to his advantage, and not just as positive reinforcement. One day, she had been playing fighting video games with Gokudera, and Yamamoto. After hearing the silver haired boy scream because he kept losing, and Tsunako's bragging, Reborn decided to sit down for once to see what was so interesting about it.

Mama had been correct when she said that Tsuna was a pro within the 2d world. Reborn wondered if there was a correlation between lameness in the real world, and greatness in the imaginary one.

An idea came to him.

He later asked her what all her favorite characters were, and if she could show him the anime shows she was so obsessed with. She had been happy to oblige. After a couple of weeks of research, he started to see a pattern in her tastes. After consulting with Bianchi, they came up with what they believed was a fitting fighting style for Tsunako. Now they had to put it to practice.

Basil took over as her primary fighting partner. The Italian boy had been trained to be a hard-core fighting machine by her father, and as per Reborn's request, he did not hold back at all against her. Occasionally, the girl was sacrificed to Hibari Kyoya who, despite being her boyfriend, never held back his punches. It was a sort of measuring stick. If she could keep up with Hibari, she was on the right path.

Once she had become proficient fighting in her own style, they turned on the big guns.

Basil had been using the hyper dying will pills for years now, so he was the perfect person to teach her how to achieve the next step in her transformation. It took her almost a full year to reach the hyper state without any bullets or pills, and Reborn couldn't be more proud of her.

Seeing Tsunako in Hyper Will mode was an amazing sight to behold. Her whole composure changed, and her hyper intuition fully kicked in giving her an almost unfair combat advantage. Her bright orange glowing eyes were sharp, and focused, her voice was calm but commanding.

It was like a completely different person had taken over her.

But, she still had more to accomplish.

X

The world she was entering was dark and unforgiving, criminal activity and death were two very big parts of this world she'd need to come to terms with in her day to day life.

People will suffer for the family to survive. Reborn told her simply, with no expression on his baby face. We steal, we black mail, we con, we take what we want by force. As the boss, you will be making decisions that would destroy people's lives. Tsunako appreciated her tutor being straightforward with her, but he really needed to work on his delivery.

For this specific topic, Reborn asked his old student to help his new one.

She met Dino Cavallone, and by extension his men, after getting out of the hospital. The young man was a respected mafia boss, whose situation had been very similar to Tsunako. He was very good looking, nice and charismatic, but he had one major flaw; he was a total klutz unless a member of his family was present at all times.

Reborn asked him to become her 'economics of running a successful criminal empire' teacher. Dino's family rise to success in the mafia world was seen by many as nothing short of a miracle. They had been technically bankrupt because of his older brother's gambling addiction, and mismanagement by his father. The family was considered finished by everyone.

After his brother was killed, and with his dad bed ridden, Dino was left in charge of a crumbling legacy that he had never wanted to be a part of. No one had faith in him, except for the Ninth boss. He took pity on the boy, and sent Reborn to help in his time of need. Within two years, they had become the third richest mafia family in Italy.

Despite his inability to function properly if no-one from his family was within eye view, his genius when it came to mafia economics, real state, money laundering, racketeering and how to run profitable casinos was unmatched. He was also a very good fighter, and had been training Hibari for months now.

The next subject to approach, was death.

How do you make someone understand and accept that people will die because of them without scarring them for life?

Reborn did not want to go soft on her, not when they were running out of time. On the day of her sixteen birthday, Tsunako will stand in front of the Vongola high council and the Ninth boss to be evaluated.

After reflecting on this conundrum, Reborn decided that she was just going to have to learn the hard way.

He first forced her to watch violent movies, and documentaries with graphic content, and then they moved to violent video games. She hated it, she had a weak stomach when it came to gore and blood, and she suffered from nightmares for weeks. Once the baby felt that she had been desensitized as much as was possible, he moved to the next step.

It was time for her to see a corpse.

He hired a man called Moretti, a professional at pretending to be dead, and with the help of Bianchi, Shamal, and Hibari he staged an attack. Moretti had acted like a thief, Tsunako was forced to fight him, and he pretended to die.

As expected, she completely freaked out. Someway or another, Gokudera and Yamamoto got involved, and as usual, things escalated quickly. The best part had been when Hibari showed up to tell her that he could help her get rid of the evidence. In Reborn's opinion, it had been worth having to face her wrath afterwards, and it had served its purpose in the end.

Reborn had been very impressed with Hibari's participation. The baby didn't think that he would agree to do it, being her boyfriend and all, but the surly teenager had no problems in pushing her to overcome her limits. Later, Reborn found out that Tsunako had given Hibari the silent treatment for two full weeks.

xXx

The harshest responsibility she had to come to terms with, in her mind, was that she would not be marrying for love.

Being the boss, it was her responsibility to have children to continue the Vongola family line. And being the last female that was a direct descendant to the first boss, they were really depending on her to have children. Her husband would be carefully chosen to create an alliance with another powerful family. He not only had to be part of the underworld and have the proper connections, but he also had to be a strong and qualified individual in order to represent her while she was pregnant, and raising her children.

Bianchi was still in charge of her language and etiquette classes. She was teaching her how to talk, eat, dress and walk the right way. They got rid of her glasses and forced her to wear contact lenses, her wardrobe also got a bit of an upgrade. The only good thing that came out of it in her opinion, is that she started to grow her hair long again.

Tsunako really hated her cotillion classes. She loved Bianchi, but she was sick and tired of the whole high class ideals they were trying to shove on her. When she finally complained to the older woman, Bianchi scoffed.

"Tsuna, you need to remember that once you take over, you will be the most popular bachelorette in the underworld."

"You guys keep saying that." The girl said as she covered her face in frustration.

Bianchi chuckled at her student's naivete.

"The Vongola Tenth boss, the only female left capable of using the True Dying Will Flame and the Hyper Intuition passed down since the first Vongola generation, the boss who also happens to have inherited a seat at the High Table where the most powerful and influential crime lords in the world sit to decide the fate of the world. The icing on the cake? A pure virgin maiden."

Tsunako groaned loudly.

"You are going to have men looking at you, wanting you, your power and what it represents."

"Bianchi, please stop…" The girl begged. "I don't care, I don't care about that at all… I just want Hibari."

The red head looked sadly at her student. "I know sweetie, I know you do." She thinks back to a time where she had believed that love would conquer all. "But you have to remember that there are times when things just don't go the way we want them to."

Her relationship with Hibari would come to an end after her sixteen birthday.

Truthfully, no-one, not even Tsunako herself thought that she could have a long-term relationship with Hibari in the first place. He was difficult, had a short temper, and couldn't get along well with people in general. But he surprised them all with the level of his attachment, and his perseverance in front of Reborn and Bianchi. Who took extreme delight in getting in his way, by acting like over protective mother hens.

They had been going out for almost two years now.

The adults had never referred to him as her boyfriend, not even her mother. It wasn't because they disapproved of him, it was a way to remind them that it was not meant to be.

He was, and would always be her guardian.

X

Her biggest obstacle in her way to becoming the boss of all bosses? The Vongola high council.

Tsunako had come to really hate the Vongola high council. Their influence had grown considerably since the Ninth boss' health deteriorated. He was technically still in charge, but it was obvious that his influence was waning.

The council demanded monthly progress reports on her training, education and her health. They had also made it very clear that if she did not meet their standards by the time she was sixteen, her power as a boss would be limited in the best interest of the family until she reached the candidacy age of twenty-five. Iemitsu and Reborn were painfully aware of how much damage a power-hungry council could create for Tsunako within that time. Her authority could be completely undermined, her future shaped in a direction that favored only them. That was the one thing they were trying to avoid at all costs. It was their duty to protect Tsuna's rights and authority.

The council tested how far they could push their boundaries when they told her father that she had to remain a virgin until marriage.

It was ridiculous.

Her father was rightfully upset with such demand. Their breaching of privacy into her personal life was inexcusable, but every time he tried to pushed back against them, they would use the excuse that the future of the family was in jeopardy, and that they could not risk her getting pregnant by some random boy.

The Ninth boss tried to interfere, but their arguments were solid, and they managed to convince the others members.

If anything, they countered; letting her to stay in Japan was a giant concession on their part. Allowing Reborn and the outside advisor to have so much influence in her education were the real cause of concern.

Tsunako would be turning sixteen in two months.

The stress and anxiety that had accumulated over the last two years was reaching a breaking point. Soon, she will be going to Italy with Reborn, Bianchi and her father. Bianchi was taking over her mother's place, she trusted her with supporting Tsunako better than she could.

X

Tsunako's life had turned into constant conflict. Even simple everyday routines like eating, taking a shower, or going to the store had turned into chaotic, and usually pointless battles.

There was one recurring battle taking place right now; dinner time. She looks around the dining table as she slowly eats her spaghetti and just doesn't understand how they still act this way after two years of living together.

Seven-year-old Lambo was still a giant pest. He goes between harassing I-pin, fighting with Gokudera and making a mess with his food. Bianchi's attention is divided between Shamal's wandering hands, Dino's impossible case of the klutz, and wanting to give Reborn her love. When Gokudera is not abusing Lambo, he is trying to stay away from Dino's mess or showering The Tenth boss with his adoration.

On the neutral zone of the table, Basil is quietly eating his food next to Reborn and her mother. Her little brother Fuuta is going on excitedly about a new show he wants her to watch with him. She listens and nods as necessary, and promises him that she would try to make some time for him.

But the truth is that she is just so damn tired.

For the last month, her energy levels had reached a critical low. She kept getting headaches, nausea, chest pain, and it was harder to breath. Shamal said that she had the symptoms of anemia, so she was taking supplements, eating properly and her training had been lighter than normal. But, Tsunako felt no difference. The noise in the kitchen was also not helping with her ponding headache.

"Tsu-chan, are you ok?"

Tsunako broke of her reveries, everyone was looking at her now.

"TENTH! You look really pale!" Gokudera started to fret all over her. Suddenly everyone was on high alert.

Shamal stood up and ran over to her side, "I'm just tired, that's all…I" she tried to stand, but a wave of nausea took over and she fainted on the doctor's arms.

Later that night, after the children had been put to bed, and Tsunako was resting, the adults assembled in the living room.

"The symptoms are not going away. Has she been taking all of her supplements?"

"Yes doctor. Every morning and before going to bed." Nana answered with worry. "I haven't seen any changes in her appetite either."

"It's been a month already." Shamal took a deep breath, "I'm afraid the anemia is being caused by stress and anxiety in her life." Shamal turned to look at Reborn. "She is not going to get any better unless we lower the stress in her life."

"Forgive me Mama. I should have paid more attention." The baby said with some embarrassment. He had been so focused on the goal that he lost sight of the journey.

Nana shook her head. "No, I can understand. You are worried that she may not be ready to take on the family. I know Iemitsu is trying to stay confident, but I also worry. I don't know how that world works, or if I can do anything to help he out."

Everyone was quiet, they also felt as powerless as she did. Nana kept going.

"Reborn-san, she has been keeping up this pace for almost two years now, and now she also needs to start getting ready for her high school exams. I also think she needs some time off." The woman told the baby softly, but commanding.

Reborn was about to say something, but was cut off by Nana.

"But I do know, that I can rely on you to help her." She looked around, "All of you."

Bianchi, Shamal and Dino basked in the radiance of the woman. To them, she was a paragon of kindness, forgiveness and patience. She had accepted them all with open arms, never questioning their pasts or the lives they live.

"I have an idea!" Dino exclaimed loudly. He tried to stand, but since none of his men were present, he just tripped on air and fell. "Ow, ow, ow…" He looks up to the expectant faces. "Let's go to Mafia land!"

"Why didn't I think of that!" Bianchi said, disappointed that the idiot thought about it first.

Reborn smirked. "You are not completely useless Dino!"

"What is mafia land?" Nana asked excited.

"It's a vacation resort and amusement park where Mafioso can go and have fun. It is also a neutral zone, no fighting or any illegal activities are allowed on the island." Bianchi answered. "I haven't been there since I was a kid."

Nana cheered up considerably.

"That sounds amazing! I'm sure the kids would love it. Maybe we can invite the girls?"

"I'm afraid not. Only people with affiliation to the underworld can get in. No civilians." Dino said as he tried to get up, but Bianchi tripped him this time. "Damn it Bianchi!"

"Oh well, there are other places we can go with the girls." Nana said, already thinking of destinations where she could take the normal people in her daughters group of friends.

The atmosphere in the room lighten up considerably.

"The next long holiday is golden week, that should give us enough time to prepare for our big party. I'll contact Iemitsu immediately."

"Thank you so much Reborn-san." Nana smiled. "Well, if you guys don't mind, I will be going to my room. Good night everyone."

In unison, they all said goodnight back.

X

Planning a vacation was a very stressful situation. Planning a vacation for thirteen people was an undertaking, that everyone decided to leave to Iemitsu.

Tsunako had been so happy when she heard about the upcoming trip, and how she could take the next month off to focus on herself. Almost immediately, she felt a heavy weight was lifted of her shoulders.

She caught up with her anime series, bought all the video games that she had been itching to play, and she managed to hang out with the girls. She had been hoping to spend some time with Hibari too, but besides sometimes having lunch with him in the reception room, all she could get out of him was a couple of movie dates.

It was hard, to have a relationship with someone as difficult and anti-social like Hibari. But what made it especially hard, was that they both knew that it had to end soon. He was to be her guardian, and she would eventually marry someone as her duty from being the boss.

While the boss' love life was in jeopardy, her guardian was having a better time.

"You guys are so lucky" Yamamoto said as he sat in his bed, his back propped against the wall, Gokudera was resting in his lap, his face looking upward. "Going to a special amusement park. It must be nice to be that rich."

The Italian was so full with pride that he had been allowed to go, seeing as his goal was to become the right-hand man of the boss. He wasted no time to rub it in Yamamoto's face.

"Too bad you are not part of the family." He smirked.

"Soo meeeean Gokudera." Yamamoto exaggerated and pouted.

The silver haired boy smacked his leg. Yamamoto laughed and started playing with his boyfriend's hair.

The subject of being one of Tsuna's guardian was still a touchy subject between them.

Reborn and Iemitsu were adamant that Yamamoto's potential as a sword man was unmatched, and that he would make a great guardian, but Tsunako was not having any of it. She wanted him to stay away from the mafia, and to focus on his baseball.

But, the way things were heading.

It was impossible to keep Yamamoto away from the mafia world completely when he was a close friend of Tsunako and her entourage. There was also his complicated relationship with Gokudera. The two boys were closer than anyone knew, and despite their efforts to hide their relationship, Tsunako had noticed it right away, and was now helping them to keep it a secret.

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

"One week"

"Eh! You mean I have to go a full week without Gokudera!" Yamamoto said in an exaggerated manner.

Gokudera smirked. He changed his position to straddle the black-haired teen, and said. "Then you better get your fill idiot."

X

The day before the trip had been chaos. Getting everyone's suitcases ready took them a full day, and the kids had been so excited that they have been unmanageable. After taking showers and finally putting them to bed, peace and quiet had return to the Sawada household, if only for a night.

Tsunako could not fall sleep yet.

It was past midnight, and the light of her cell phone illuminated the dark room as she texted Hibari. She waited for his response, but after half an hour had gone by, she decided to give up. It was not uncommon for Hibari to not answer right away, but Tsunako had a distinct feeling that he had been staying distant on purpose.

She had been about to fall sleep, when her phone vibrated.

'Meet me outside'

Her face broke into a smile. She slipped into the sneakers she kept hidden underneath her bed and put on a light jacket to cover her pajamas. She jumped from her bedroom window light as a feather, and silently made her way to the back of the house to use the back entrance. That was the spot Hibari usually waited for her.

He was resting against a pole, his arms crossed, eyes staring at her.

She shyly made her way towards him. Even now, after two years, she was unsure in Hibari's presence. He unfolded his arms and motioned for her to come to him. She launched herself into his embrace.

"I didn't think you would come." She breathed him in. Hibari's scent was the most amazing thing in her opinion.

"I almost didn't." She sighed sadly. "There are too many people in this house." He said displeased.

She smiles at his comment, "Ah, yes. It is very crowded right now." She looks up. "But, I'm really happy that you did."

"The bucking horse thinks I should go." He scoffed.

"Really?" For a moment, Tsunako was full of hope.

"As your guardian."

Her fleeting hope was dashed completely. Always her guardian, she thought sadly.

"I'll miss you."

She hugs him tightly, trying to hold back tears. He kisses the top of her head, his arms slowly moving up her back.

They kiss slowly, conscious of the fact that they were in plain view on the street. But when Tsunako tries to pull away, Hibari grabs her hand and pulls her towards the small dark alley between her house and the neighbors.

It was a whirlwind of emotions. Feeling his touch all over her body, his mouth on her neck, his breath on her skin. But it is not enough, it is never enough between them. Their inability to consummate their relationship had forced them to come up with inventive solutions, but it was taking a toll on their relationship.

With a final hug, and a good night, Tsunako went back to her room.

Through a darkened room window, Bianchi and Dino watched the girl going inside the house.

"This sucks." Dino said as he drank another cup of sake. "Kyoya has real feelings for her you know? He told me."

"Aren't you special to be his confidant." His partner says, her tone dry.

He sobers up for a moment. "Do you not like him?" He reaches out, bringing her closer to him.

"It's not that." Bianchi lets Dino's roaming hands travel around her body. "He is difficult. He won't admit it to Tsuna either" She says simply.

"Look who is talking." Dino says with a grin. His relationship with the poison scorpion was better described as a selfish affair. Dino hoped for commitment, Bianchi was afraid to love again.

His mouth latches onto her neck, he is already immune to her poison. Bianchi smacks the hand heading for her breast. "Do you want to continue?"

Dino's excitement grows at her cold attitude. "Yes, I do!"

She chuckles, and lays back on the floor, her legs wide open in invitation. "Then you better shut up and start pleasing me."

His eyes are wide open, his excitement grows. He grabs her leg and starts kissing his way up slowly, savoring her skin.

He would not be outdone by the young ones.

X

It was five in the morning when they shuttle everyone into three cars to drive to the airport, one of those cars was nothing but suitcases. Since it was too early, the kids were too sleepy to start their daily pandemonium. In one of those cars was the main Sawada household. Lambo and I-pin were sleeping next to Nana, Fuuta was sleeping on Tsunako's lap.

"Nana, Tsuna." Iemitsu started. "This is going to be your first encounter with members of the underworld. Even though mafia land is neutral ground, and its meant to be a place where people go to relax, people will approach us. Whether it is to talk to me, or the other guys; especially Reborn."

"Reborn-san seems to be very popular."

"He is." He looks annoyed thinking about it. "It is common knowledge that he is training the Tenth boss, and that she is my daughter, but no-one knows what you look like yet." Mother and daughter just stared at him. He takes a deep breath. "The point I'm trying to make is that people will put two and two together. At the very least, Fuuta's face and name has been kept a secret."

"You mean people will be talking and staring. Right?" Tsunako says annoyed. She was already resigned to her reality.

"Yes. But once again, the rules demand to give people their privacy. You may have to introduce yourselves a couple of times, but other than that we should be left alone."

"Whatever you say dad." Tsunako seriously doubted that. Her life had been governed by murphy's law to the letter.

She could feel the beginnings of a headache.


	2. Chapter 2

If anybody is interested in doing beta work, or know someone that likes Reborn that could be interested please let me know.

Reborn does not belong to me, neither are any of the manga and anime I mention.

xXx

Mafia land was, despite its unimaginative name, a dreamlike paradise. Reborn explained that the Island was funded one hundred percent by different criminal organizations, and anyone from the underworld could access it if they followed the rules. No expense had been spared in transforming the island into the perfect retreat for crime lords and their families.

The island was basically a small country with its own airport and hospital, and if you really wanted to enhance your vacation experience, you could get there via a special cruise ship.

The main hotel was so big that it had to be separated into three areas, connected through giant corridors, and each area had its own elaborate pool. For those that wanted more privacy, there were small homes and cabanas that could be rented and were in more private sections.

As their plane landed, everyone got a small peak of the island, and the excitement in the group grew, especially the children who were now wide awake.

X

Tsunako and her mother where completely flabbergasted at the opulence of the hotel. The lobby alone appeared as though it were carved out from just one colossal block of marble, its interior adorned chandeliers that glistened like gems. The pristine near monochromatic décor splashed with richly hued oil paintings and mosaics.

Since the island was only available to a select group of people, it was not overloaded with tourists like your typical vacation spot. Tsunako noticed that people were giving them furtive looks. She tried not to feel self-conscious, after all, their group was very large and included a well know mafia boss, the Vongola advisor, and a group of assassins. She hopes in vain that being in the middle of such mob would keep her hidden.

But as expected, reality had a way of punching the girl into submission.

"My, my, my!" A man said loudly in Italian, walking purposely towards them. "What a privilege, the future Tenth boss of the Vongola visiting this humble place. It is a real honor!" The man's tone is genuine, and there is an overly proud expression in his face.

The furtive looks turned to outright staring, and just as Tsunako feared, people started whispering.

"Gino, Gino." She hears her father say in his lively Italian voice, "Please Gino, the family is here to relax."

"Come on now Iemitsu. It is truly a real pleasure. You have been keeping her hidden for so long!" The man wags his finger as if to chastise her father. "People were starting to wonder if she even existed." He turns toward Tsunako and with great reverence grabs her hand and kisses it gently, as if she was something precious, "It is a pleasure to meet you Donna Sawada."

Tsunako freezes momentarily, and it takes her a second to remember her Italian.

"Grazie signore." Despite being proficient, Tsunako still couldn't get used to the lively nuances of the Italian language. Her delivery was flat and dull per Reborn's graceful criticisms.

Gino was a large Italian man. He had a jovial face, and a funny mustache. His hands were pudgy and pink, and there were more rings in those fingers that Tsunako found sensible for a man to wear.

"Gyupaa! The fat man is kissing Tsuna!" Lambo yells as he holds onto Nana's skirt, breaking the temporary confusion. I-pin says something in her broken Japanese and they start chasing each other around the lobby. Fuuta stays hidden between Nana and Basil, terrified of being seen.

"Hey! How dare you touch the Tenth without permission!" Gokudera bristles like an angry cat.

Gino, whose greatest joy was to say that he knew everyone that was anyone, turned his attention towards him, and then to Bianchi.

"Oh, my, my! Well, this is a surprise!" The man's exaggerated mannerism takes Gokudera by surprise. "The Busoni siblings in the flesh! I haven't seen you together since you were wee bit children."

The silver haired teenager, who had not in a million years expected to ever be recognized, slowly made his way back towards his sister, unconsciously seeking her protection.

"Bianchi bella ragazza. Look at you, a spitting image of your mother."

Bianchi's face goes from annoyed to positively livid. She is about to reach into her purse for something, anything poisonous to throw at the man, when Dino's hand touches her shoulder gently. He leans close to her and whispers, "You owe me one." As he walks away, he winks at her.

"Gino, long time no see my friend." Dino holds his hand to the bigger man, whose attention shifts immediately, and as soon as he takes the bait, Dino puts his arm around Gino's shoulder and moves him away towards were Iemitsu and Reborn were standing.

"Hayato, Basil get the children. Mama, Tsuna, let's go to our rooms." She snaps her fingers, and the bellhop springs into action, following them with the luggage.

Basil manages to catch I-pin without issue and carries her piggy back style. Lambo on the other hand tries to get away, only for Gokudera to grab him forcefully by his afro and pull him towards the elevator where the women were waiting for them.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Bianchi goes off on the bellhop. "I hope that we get more privacy from you than your boss."

The man, a veteran of the business simply replied. "Of course madam, the hotel staff is more in tune of our guests needs."

"Mama, are you ok?" Fuuta asks in his soft voice.

"Yes dear." She looks at their worried faces. "I couldn't even understand what he was saying!" The woman laughs.

"Seriously mom." Tsunako has to give her mother more credit, she had built an immunity to weirdos.

X

The room was as opulent and spacious as they had expected, and the children wasted no time bouncing on the beds, and Nana and Bianchi got busy planning on what they were going to do next by looking at a map that was included in the room.

"Tenth! Basil, Come here!" Gokudera yells excitedly from the balcony door.

Tsunako made her way towards him, the children rushing past her, and Basil silently trailing behind her. Her sour mood melts away completely as she takes on a full view of what lay before her through the room's balcony. It was lovely. The tropical view, the rides in the distance, the elaborate pools adorning the resort, and the shimmering ocean water surrounding the island.

"Tsuna! I can see the rides! I wanna go now!" Lambo screeches, as he shakes his head back and forth.

"Me too, me too!" I-pin chirps excitedly as she clings to Tsunako's leg.

"Sister, I want to go too." Fuuta looks back at her expectantly.

"We will, as soon as dad gets here. Ok?" She tells them hoping to calm them down. Instead, they all screamed happily, hyper on enthusiasm alone and started running wild in the room.

Tsunako shakes her head in amusement. But now that the children are away, she has a question to ask. "Basil, you said that you came here before right?"

"Ah, yes I did, but not to this side of the Island."

"There is another side?"

"Yes, the backstage area where they have the training ground. You have to take an underground subway to get there because is on the other side of the Island, right behind that mountain" He points towards the distance to the biggest roller coaster that winded down a tall lonely mountain.

"Training ground?" Gokudera asks confused.

"I was brought here to train before I could start testing the hyper dying will pills for CEDEF." The usually serious and collected teenager shivers from the memories. "It was really bloody…"

"Ahh, I see, a training area…" Tsunako murmurs, a bad feeling creeping up on her.

X

They didn't have to wait long for the men to come back, sans Shamal, who was already chasing tail. Iemitsu reverted to the overly cheerful persona he liked to put up for the kids.

"How is everyone doing!?"

"We are fine," His wife answers, "The children want to go to the rides, but I think we should have something to eat first."

"No. No, rides now!" I-pin and Lambo screamed as if the world was coming to an end, frantically pulling on the older woman's skirt. Fuuta holds back, torn between trying to be the responsible older brother, but wanting to have fun.

"Children, you haven't had anything to eat all day." Nana says patiently while looking at them with a shining smile. As in unison, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta realized that they were indeed very hungry.

"Ha, ha, ha! These children are so lively. Nana, let me call the concierge and have them get a table ready for everyone."

"Yes dear!"

The relationship between Nana, Tsunako and Iemitsu was, complicated to say the least. Nana and Tsuna pretended to play nice with him for the children's sake, especially Fuuta, who never had a proper family growing up.

It also wasn't as though they could ever truly get away from the man. He was the outside advisor, their main protection against the underworld, and until the girl had control over the Vongola, their only source of income.

X

Tsunako was lying down on one of the couches playing a co-op game on her ps vita with Gokudera, when Reborn landed hard on her stomach.

"Ughh. Really Reborn!"

"Reborn-san!"

"You did well." The baby looks at the girl with some pride. "I was seriously surprised. To think that the girl I meet two years ago, had the spine of a worm"

"They don't have spines!" She says irritated. Reborn's nasty habit to compliment and demean her at the same time would never go away.

"Exactly." He smirks.

"The Tenth was amazing." Gokudera says with adoration.

"Who was that guy anyways?"

"Gino Gigio. He is the one in charge of the island. Has a bad habit of going a little overboard when he meets someone he considers important."

"A little?" Gokudera starts, "He kissed the Tenth without permission, and Bianchi was about to melt his face!"

Reborn looks at him seriously. "Two things Gokudera; You are going to have to get used to the first one, and you should already be used to the second one."

The silver hair boy didn't look happy with either of those options.

"But don't you worry about him. We all had a nice conversation, and he promised that we won't be bothered anymore."

"I hope so. I want everyone to have a good time. I want to be able to relax. That's the whole point of coming here in the first place. Isn't?" She gives the baby a meaningful look.

"We will. But after what happened, you should expect more people to come and pay their respects. Remember, you will be representing the Italian mafia to the world very soon"

"Ehh!" The girl makes a weird face. "That's going to take some time to get used to." She snorts. "From loser Tsuna," she extends her hand towards Gokudera who plays along and pretends to kiss it. "To Donna Sawada." They both laugh at the snootiness of the act. "That's just unreal"

"The whole world would soon know of your greatness Tenth!"

"By the way Tsuna, there is someone I want you to meet before we leave the island. There is an… associate of mine that works here."

'I knew it!' She screams mentally.

"This associate of yours wouldn't have anything to do with a secret training area on the other side of the island." She looks at him with a small smile, "Would it?"

Reborn's face doesn't change, but inside he is annoyed that his plan had been found out.

"Basil told us that he was sent here to train years ago by my dad."

"I see." He gives her his signature empty stare, "Oh well. Better for you to know."

"Reborn!"

X

The group managed to eat without being disturbed, and afterwards they took the children to the amusement park area. No one said anything when Bianchi and Dino; and by extension Romario, eventually disappeared from the group. Later that night, there was a firework display. The children crashed from all the fun and the sugar they had consumed, and had to be carried back to their room.

The next day, they spent all morning at the beach.

While enjoying the crystal blue ocean water, the issue of people bothering them is forgotten momentarily. Later that day, when they finally sit down to eat in one of the restaurants by the beach, she starts to feel self-conscious again.

People were watching, not as obvious as yesterday, but there was a definite buzz among some of the patrons as they walked by. She sighs and tries to tune out her surroundings.

They stay in the restaurant for hours, and as they laugh and have fun, they do have a few people approach and introduce themselves. The Nero, the Beccio, the Benedetti, the Ribera and the Nubo bosses all pay their respects to the future boss of all bosses. The reverence the men bestow upon her is unlike anything she could have ever imagined.

She had been told repeatedly by the adults:

People will respect you. They'll shower you in praise to incur your favor. You must accept their attention with grace, and respect, but never forget that in Italy you are above all of them.

Never show fear, never look weak, always stay in control.

They treat her mother with respect, and call her mama just like the other Italians do. Eventually, the wife and children of the Nubo boss sit down with them. They only speak Italian, so there was a lot of back and forth translating what everyone was saying. All in all, despite a few uncomfortable moments, it had been a very fun day.

They were making their way back to the rooms to wash up and get ready for dinner, when they came across two people standing by the elevators.

The male was big, and looked foreign. He had a scary face and Tsunako could see tattoos peeking out from his neck, and in each finger, like rings. The lady by his side is small but looks smart in her business suit.

"Good afternoon everyone." She says in perfect Japanese. She turns toward her father, but her eyes glanced her way. "It is nice to see you again Vongola adviser."

"Alexandra, a pleasure to see you again." Her father looks a bit apprehensive, but otherwise nothing seems out of the ordinary.

The woman changes to Italian "I feel terribly sorry to be intruding upon your family time so suddenly. But, the Bratva Brotherhood respectfully requests an audience with the Vongola advisor, and the future Tenth Boss." She is looking at her now, "It is, of great importance; to us, and to you."

"Is this an urgent engagement?" Her father asks, mafia mode on.

"Dinner, eight p.m, at the VIP terrace."

"Any other guests allowed?"

The woman looks at Reborn, and amused look on her face, "The _baby_ is welcome to participate." Her tone is mocking and Tsunako can't ever remember someone talking to Reborn in that manner on purpose. She looks at him, but he is not saying anything back, all the Mafioso are silent.

Everyone respected Reborn, everyone.

'In Italy' her mind fires back.

Her little bubble starts to crack.

"We will attend." She hears her father say.

The woman smiles again, and turns towards her mother, reverting to Japanese. "You have a lovely family."

"Thank you." Nana smiles, thinking that this was just like the encounters from earlier today.

The woman bows and walks away, the man following close behind her.

The ride in the elevator is silent besides the children chittering excitedly to each other. To them nothing is different. But the adults know better.

In the room, Bianchi offers to help the older woman with getting the children ready for dinner and forces her brother to go with her, leaving Tsunako alone with the men.

"What happened" She starts to ask, but was interrupted by Reborn. Who was also in his serious mode.

"Tsuna, who are the Bratva Brotherhood?"

"Wait, what?" She asks confused.

"Who are the Bratva?" He asks again.

She glances over at her father, but it's obvious by the look on his face that he is also waiting for the right answer. She thinks back to her lessons. They are most definitely not Italian, despite the woman's fluency with the language, no respectable Italian would ever treat Reborn that way. That removes a big chunk of her mental list. A hint, the tattoos, she remembers those. Tattoos are important in the underworld.

"The Bratva are the Russians. They sit at the high table. They are our allies." She answers her tutor.

"Good job Tsuna." Dino says. Reborn smirks. Her father walks up to her and places his hand on top of her head. He looks at her with what she thinks may be respect.

"Tsuna, today you have been recognized and summoned by a member of the High Table. I want you to fully understand the severity and importance of the act." She nods. "While your positions are meant to be in equal status in the future, you are still only the successor. Show your utmost respect"

"Ok…." She responds with hesitation.

"What do you think they want?" Reborn asks her father.

He crosses his arms, and walks back and forth. "I don't know. The last meeting was months ago, and to my knowledge there were no major issues."

"Maybe he just wants to meet her," Dino adds.

"That is a possibility." Reborn says.

"Yes, but…She said that it is of great importance. That is business language." Iemitsu reminds them. "They must really want something if they are willing to bend the island's rules." He turns to look at his daughter, his eyes boring into her.

"I need to know that you are ready to do this."

Tsunako's body is shaking slightly, her mind is still trying to catch up with the latest development. Having everyone's eyes on her is not helping much. She fists her hands in frustration.

Reborn touches her hand, and she stares at his small baby fingers. How can someone so small be this reassuring. "Why don't we go and take a shower for now." The baby says, unusually gentle.

She nods silently, picks up the baby in her arms and walks through the door that separates the rooms. Once they are alone in the tub, she breaks just a little bit. Reborn gives her a few moments to calm herself down, but he can't afford much.

"Tsuna, I know you don't want to hear this but while we are there, your father is the one in charge. You must listen to him, and follow his instructions. He has been dealing with these people for years." She nods silently. "Do not speak unless you are asked something directly, and never interrupt them."

"Reborn, that woman, she was kind of…" She trails off, unable to put into words.

"Tsuna, I'm nothing to those people." She stares at the baby in shock, "A man's home is his own castle. Our castle is in Italy, that's what we protect. That is where _we_ matter." She starts to calm down. "Besides, the Russians don't look too kindly on the Arcobaleno because their own betrayed them."

"Ehh! You never mentioned that!"

"There isn't much to say really. She got in bad terms with the Bratva, betrayed them and took off with their money. No one has seen her in years" She was about to ask more when they were interrupted by a quick knock.

"Tsuna, you need to get ready." Bianchi says softly from the other side of the door.

Resigned, the girl leaves the safety of the bathroom. As she enters the room, she sees the black dress they bought for her lying on the bed, her heels are waiting on the floor. Her father would have preferred a suit, but they had not expected something like this happening at all.

"Put your clothes on, so I can do your hair and makeup." Bianchi says gently.

It's strange, she thinks, the girl staring back through the mirror cannot possible be her. Bianchi has put her hair up in an intricate, elegant bun. While her make up is sensible, the older woman made sure that it made her look a little older.

"You look lovely." Tsunako blushes. The woman kisses her in her forehead, once she pulls away she says to the younger girl, "In bocca al lupo."

"Crepi il lupo" The girl says back.

X

The VIP terrace is accessible through a single elevator inside the hotel night club. Outside the elevator there is a main bar with a sitting area. To the group's surprise, it is not just Russian lackeys sitting there, but also Chinese and Latino looking men. They all stare as they make their way up.

As the elevator door opens they enter the main restaurant, and are greeted by Alexandra who is standing by the lobby.

"As you can see, some unexpected guests have decided to join our party." Before Iemitsu can say anything, the woman keeps talking. "But you should not be concerned, their business also aligns with what we wanted to discuss with you."

"Who else is here?"

"Representatives from the triad and the South American cartel."

Iemitsu gives his daughter a piercing look, an unspoken reminder to stay alert and to pay attention. She gives him a small nod.

"This way please."

They followed the woman to the back of the restaurant were three men are surrounded by women, and were clearly in the middle of playing some type of card game. The Russian boss claps loudly, and the girls take it as their cue to leave.

It's funny, Tsunako thinks, she had been forced to train nonstop for the last two years to the point that her body was on the Mikasa side of the spectrum, and she could give Shizuo a run for his money. And yet, most criminal bosses had no offensive capabilities. They just surrounded themselves with strong bodyguards and strategists. She had asked Reborn why that was, and he just replied that the Vongola boss didn't have such luxury.

The current Russian boss was a slightly overweight, not very good looking, bald man that loved to smoke fat cigars, drank heavily and had absolutely no regard for his health. And yet, he was feared, respected and had attractive women hanging all over him.

She wonders if her future self will be surrounded by her own personal reverse-harem.

The woman Alexandra acts as the official translator for the meeting, and after greetings and pleasantries had been taken care of, they go straight to business.

It was simple really, a coalition in the high table wanted things to stay as they had been for decades despite whatever rumors they had heard otherwise. If a new group took over, especially one active in drug trafficking, the balance that had been accomplished via the Vongola staying away from such business would be shifted against their favor. They were all fighting their own battles, trying to keep their strongholds from being overtaken by street gangs, enemy families, and the government. Many bosses were on the run, had been captured, or had been assassinated. The last thing they needed was having to deal with a major power shift, and the possibility of losing territory and money.

They listened attentively as each man made their case, and for the first time she was witness to her father's negotiation skills. Much to her surprise, he made sure to include her in the process by explaining to her on the side what was happening and how each decision would affect her and getting her 'authorization' before aggreging to anything. It was appreciated, even if it was mostly for show.

They were promising to support her position, to make sure the Vongola stayed as the main power in Italy. But, what did they want in return?

They wanted immediate action.

They no longer recognized the authority of the Ninth boss, when it was obvious he lost the respect of his own council and they were working rapidly to take his powers away. It was their belief that the council's main goal was to terminate the blood succession process and establish a new hierarchy structure, it had happened many times with other criminal families, to vary degrees of success and failure. They didn't have the luxury to take such a gamble at this point.

If she waits any longer they warned her, there will be no Vongola for her to take over.

Tsunako's reaction had been immediate, her anger at this new development was too much to keep herself calm. Her family had been broken because of the Vongola, she had suffered misery, and had almost died to protect their secrets!

The flame on her forehead and hands flared up in response. The barely lit room was bathed in orange and red light to the amazement of the audience who had not seen the infamous Vongola flame in person.

Reborn and her father moved her away from the table to tried to calm her down but she was literally seeing red in anger.

"Did you know about this?" She asks her father in a seething tone.

The older man sighs, "It has finally become obvious to me that at this point it was a possibility." He looks at her daughter firmly, "But I didn't know if you were ready to take such bold step. You said you wanted to finish high school in Japan, that you wanted to spend more time with your friends." He grabs her arm, making sure to avoid her burning hands. "Are you ready to go to Italy and demand your birthright now?"

His words enrage her even more.

"I don't have any other choice now, father." She almost spits out.

"If you do this, there is no turning back for you anymore. Once we get to Italy, I can't guarantee when you'll be able to go back to Namimori"

Father and daughter stare at each other, neither one wanted to back down first.

"Enough you two." Reborn yells, and despite his little stature he knows how to demand attention. "This is a private matter, besides, you have very important people waiting for an answer."

It was fairly obvious by this little display what that answer was going to be.

X

The next morning father and daughter were ignoring each other. They had decided to tackle their next step until they went back to Namimori. But at this point, Tsunako was so overloaded with emotions that she just wanted to be left alone. Reborn decided to keep the girl busy instead of letting her simmered in her own anguish. He dragged her out of the room and they were currently riding the underground subway that led to the training area.

"Did it ever cross your mind that they were going to do that?"

"Not as long as the Ninth boss is still alive." He answers her honestly. "The Vongola has been following tradition for over a century, it is not something that gets considered lightly."

"I'm starting to think that neither you or my dad know what the actual family wants. It's obvious that they've been planning this for a while; probably from the moment they realized they had nobody left but me." She sighs frustrated. "Tell me, what's stopping them from just killing the old man already?"

The baby scoffed, he did not like his student referring to the Ninth boss in that manner. "Don't even say that." He scolds her. But she just ignores him.

"What? It's the truth. They could just kill him and be done with the charade. Instead they decided to put on appearances for years, destroy my life, and waste my freaking time. They should have just left me out of their little drama."

Reborn was getting a little annoyed with her. "And you really believe that Xanxus would not have come to Japan to kill you and your mother to tie up loose ends? Get rid of Iemitsu leaving Fuuta all alone to fend for himself?"

The anger that had been simmering returned full force.

"It always comes down to him doesn't it!?"

The girl smashed her fist so hard against the hand rest that it broke. "I'm so fucking tired of hearing his name. Why is he so fucking popular? Why are they willing to release him after their own family members died because of him? I don't get it at all?!"

Reborn didn't like how this was turning out and he would definitely be having a conversation with Gokudera about passing his bad habits. "Tsuna, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Are you kidding me? You just told me that the lives of MY family are in jeopardy because the Vongola council decided to go with fuck shit insane. I'm not going to calm down. I have to… I have to…"

She suddenly realized that she had absolutely no idea what she had to do. Her bubble started to crumble.

It was over, her life in Namimori was coming to an end faster than expected. She wanted to cry so badly and just hide in a hole and never come out.

"It's because he is powerful."

"What?"

"The reason why people followed someone like Xanxus is because he is extremely powerful, handsome and has an overwhelming personality. People are attracted to that, especially in the underworld. Wherever he went, he always stood out. He commanded attention, he demanded respect; and he got it, you know why?" The girl said nothing. "Because everyone knew that he could back that up. He was an excellent fighter, an excellent dual-wielding marksman, and his flame was the strongest of this generation." Reborn paused for effect, "His flame of wrath was so powerful that he could reduce a man's flesh and bone to ash in mere seconds."

Tsunako stared at the baby in disbelief. The most she could burn off completely were fabrics and maybe even melt plastic. And this guy, at her age could incinerate people?

"Great, so I have an ultimate OP character as my fucking enemy!" Hearing this made the anger slowly turn to despair, she gives the baby a pleading look. "Why am I doing this? Why are you and the ninth trying so hard to make me the next boss? I'm inferior to that guy in every imaginable way."

"That's not true. He was dumber than you when it came to school."

"Don't try to be funny now."

"I'm not being funny, that is the truth." There was silence. "I was not comparing you to him, just answering your question frankly. It is stupid to try and compare you when you have barely entered this world."

The train comes to a complete stop, a little tune announces their arrival and the doors opened automatically. But the only two riders don't move.

The baby jumps from his seat and lands in her lap.

"You want to know what makes you a better boss than him?" She nods, and Reborn's tiny hand touches her chest. "Because you have heart, you show compassion, and would do anything to protect the ones that you love." He moves his hand to her forehead. "Because despite everything that has happened to you, you have a sound mind, good morals and can be reasoned with." He pinches her cheek hoping to changed her sad expression.

"He is a selfish prick that blows his top and goes into a rage whenever things don't go his way. He has done nothing good for the family since he arrived, if anything it was the worse for it. The council is stupid for believing that they can control him. He is the kind of man that needs to be defeated completely and pressed hard into submission before he'll ever listen to anyone." The proverbial light bulb goes off in his baby brain. He smirks, "He is like Hibari, but on rage steroids."

"Don't compare them!" She screeched indignantly.

Reborn smiles evilly. "I don't know Tsuna, I'm starting to believe that you may be the only one that can tame that beast."

She didn't ask which beast he was referring to.

Reborn changed tones. "In all seriousness, I respected Timoteo's decision to spare Xanxus's life because he is my boss, but I did not agree with him at all. Xanxus should have been executed or at the very least thrown in the Vendicare prison to rot for the rest of his life." He makes himself comfortable in her lap. "But, that's neither here or there. Come on, I really want to say hello."

X

As soon as the pair crossed over the exit to the station, they were confronted by what Tsunako believed was Reborn's associate. It was a baby wearing army fatigues, big black boots, a black helmet with a big 'one' on it, an oversized blue bandana, and a rifle twice his size behind him. Hanging from his tinny neck was a pacifier shining bright blue, and resting majestically on top his head was a hawk. She realized that this was another Arcobaleno.

"Hey! You have guts coming here unannounced, who are you, what's your name?!"

The baby stood in front of them in what she assumed was supposed to be a menacing stance, but he was so damn cute to her that it was hard to take it seriously. Reborn who had been hiding his face on her chest, turned around and stared cheekily at the other baby.

"Ciaossu. Colonello."

"REBORN!"

She should have known that something weird was going to happen, it always did when Reborn was involved. The other baby did not look happy at all and pulled out his ridiculously big rifle and just shoot them. She had barely any time to jump to safety. As she was falling down Reborn broke free of her embrace and jump off, as soon as he reached the floor he pulls out his gun and shots the other baby.

The bullet hit him right on the forehead, and Tsunako saw in terror as he staggered and fell on his butt.

"The hell Reborn! Don't just kill him!" But to her shocking surprised, Colonello got up without any sign of distress.

"Puny bullets like this won't do me in. I've gone through training you know."

"That's just impossible!" Tsunako retorted. But then again, this was an Arcobaleno, the laws of physics did not seem to affect them like regular humans.

"Using an anti-tank rifle Colonello? I see your hobbies are as tacky as always."

The babies suddenly started headbutting, making jabs and insulting everything about each other. Tsunako decided to put an end to it.

"So, this is one of your Arcobaleno friends? No wonder he is so weird."

"We are not friends. I just happen to know him." Colonello said. The babies were now peacefully standing next to each other as if nothing had just happened. "What are you doing here anyways Reborn?"

"I want you to evaluate Tsuna. I want to see her fight people she is not used to."

"Ehh? Are you serious?" The girl exclaimed annoyed.

Colonello looked at her critically. "I thought you were training a horse."

"It was a pony." Reborn said simply, "This is my new victim… student." The girl groaned loudly, she refused to be used as a punching bag. "Whatever I'm leaving." She huffed and started making her way back to the train.

"Hey Reborn, if a student doesn't listen to you, what do you do to them?"

Reborn grabbed the girls arm and twisted it. "I do this."

"Ow, ow, ow, stop, stop!" Tsunako screamed as Reborn twisted her arm in an extremely painful manner.

"You are too soft Reborn, no wonder she doesn't listen to you… This is what I'll do!" Colonello drop kicks her.

"You are the one that is too soft. I was lying before; I usually do this." Leon turned into a giant mallet, and Reborn hit her hard, sending her flying.

"ENOUGH! Don't use me to compete!" The girl stood up and dusted her clothes off. She looked at the babies angrily and threw her arms in the air. "Fine, what do you want me to do?!" They both smirked and high five each other.

"Follow me." Colonello said.

They followed the baby a way off until they reached a building. There were many people in uniforms like the one Colonello was wearing. Everyone saluted as he went by.

"What is this?" Tsunako asked.

"This is where the Island para-military unit trains and lives." Colonello answered her. "This island needs protection year-round to serve its purpose." They arrived at a courtyard, were people were currently doing drills.

"Hey maggots!" Everyone stood to attention.

While Colonello dealt with his people, Tsunako turned to Reborn. "So…? You going to explain?"

"Colonello is an army brat. He was with the American army training to become a Green Beret, but after being forced to move to Italy, the idiot ended up with the Italian .BIN. He had been doing well for himself… But after the curse, he got a job here at the island. He is a tacky, idiotic American, but he is the real deal."

Reborn had disclose a few things about the Arcobaleno curse, but he never got into detail about the other babies. She knew that they were from different parts of the world, and each were at the top of their prospective careers or had strange abilities.

Colonello came back. "Hey, everything is ready over here."

Tsunako was asked to fight one of the girls from his team, which was defeated much faster than the baby had expected, and she didn't even had to get serious.

"You see. You are the soft one Colonello, give my girl a real challenge." Reborn taunted him.

This time, one of the younger males was selected, but he was also brought down. After the tenth fallen member, the baby got upset.

"Fine then. Giovanni!" Colonello screamed.

Tsunako had to look up to be able to see her opponents face because he was well over a foot taller than she was. His perfectly defined muscles were visible through his white undershirt, making it obvious that Giovanni took his weight training seriously. She gave Reborn an uncomfortable look.

"Don't transform, that will be unfair." Resigned, the girl finally took on a serious fighting stance.

Colonello watched as a five foot, fifteen-year-old girl took on his biggest and strongest member. Her fighting style seemed to be a blending of different forms, paired with strange fast acrobatic moves and kicks, that made it difficult to predict what she would do next. But what was even more amazing, was her actual physical strength.

"Oi, Reborn. Who is that girl?"

"That is the successor to become the next Vongola boss. Tsunako Sawada" The baby said proud.

"I see; that's why you asked her not to transform… Hey! how the hell is she this strong in her normal state?"

"Did I ever tell you how the dying will works?"

"I remember vaguely. Something in the bullet reacts with the Vongola blood and it affects the brain, tricking it into releasing the natural limiters put on the body to push the user to use inhuman strength and it also releases their flame."

Reborn nodded. "Yes, but Tsuna's brain is a little damaged and can't tell the difference anymore." Colonello said nothing, waiting for Reborn to elaborate. "Without getting into too many details, Tsuna survived something that should have killed her. We expected that there could be some type of side effect. What we got was that."

"But, that means her muscles are working overtime all the time; wouldn't that be painful and damaging to the body?"

"At the beginning, it was extremely painful yes, not as much anymore." The baby says, remembering those first terrible weeks. "There are other side effects, but they are manageable with medication. Thankfully it didn't just happen suddenly, so her body had enough time to heal and get used to it. It's amazing what the human body can withstand"

He sees the girl flying after taking a straight punch in the gut, but instead of going down, she crouches low changes her stance and continues her attack.

"Does she get even stronger when she transforms then?"

"Physically no, her muscles are at its maximum already which is a bit of a downgrade. She is just able to use her flame and her hyper intuition."

"How strong is her flame?"

"Maximum level, she can cause second degree burns. She is still having a hard time controlling the intensity, but its barely been two years since we got started; she has a long way to go."

"Wait, she's only been training for two years?" Colonello asked skeptical. Reborn nodded. "The girl that just pounded several of my well-trained members and is now taking on the strongest one has only been training for two years?"

"Yes." Reborn said simply.

Colonello whistled. "That is some absurd potential."

After a very close and long battle, Tsunako won the fight, but she had taken a through beating. Her nose was bleeding, her forearms were completely bruised, her body aches everywhere and her clothes were ripped in many places. After being patched up and feed, Reborn and the girl said their goodbyes and thank you and returned to the hotel.

X

"How do you feel?" The baby asked her on their way back.

"Uhhm. I guess it helped a little to be able to blow off some steam." There was silence, "Reborn, what is going to happen when we get to Italy?"

"At this point your guess is as good as mine. I have not been to the Castle in years, so I can't even be sure what type of welcome I'll received from the higher ups. But there is one thing that we can all be certain; you'll be forced to do the succession trial."

The girl perked up. "What is that?"

"The succession trial is taken by the candidate when he or she are ready to take on the title of the boss. It is a test that is given behind closed doors by the current boss to the candidate."

"So, you don't know what happens then." She says disappointed.

"No, but you are missing the point." He gives her a meaningful look. She blinks confused. Reborn actually sighed "It is a secret test between the current boss and the successor. No one else is allowed in the chamber, absolutely no outside interference…"

"Ah!" The girls face was struck with realization. "It's just me and the ninth boss. The one that wants _me_ to take over after him!"

"Exactly. All we need to do, is ensure that you get to that part and everything will work itself out."

"You are making it sound kind of easy."

"Tsuna, the Ninth supports you, his guardians support his decisions, your father is the outside advisor that has a small army of assassins, and I'm your tutor. I can assure you that there won't be any violence." He suddenly looks annoyed, "Just politics." He says with disdain. "But that's what your father is for."

She laughs. "Better be good for once."

"Tsuna. When we get to Namimori, you may want to take a couple of days to spend some quality time with mama and your friends… and Hibari."

She knew she had to, but just thinking about it made her feel really sad.

"And remember, you no longer have to follow any of the council's rules." He gave her a meaningful look.

She stared at the baby with confusion, and then a little bit of shock. Did he just insinuate that she could…? She bit her finger nervously, her body flushed with just the mental image. He just sat there, looking like the innocent baby that he was supposed to be. An innocent baby that just literally gave her permission to have sex with her boyfriend.

Nothing else was said. It could all wait until they arrived in Namimori.


End file.
